Crimson Snowflakes
by CrazyKrabby
Summary: Listen only to the sound of my voice. Let your mind relax. Let your thoughts drift. Let the bad memories fade. Let peace be upon you. Surrender yourself to your dreams. Let them wash over you like the gentle waves of the bluest ocean. Let them envelop you. Comfort you. Imagine somewhere calm. Imagine somewhere safe. Imagine yourself, in a frozen forest. Major Blops3 spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! My names CrazyKrabby! And im quite new to writing overall. ^_^ I'm not gonna say its perfect but i'll sure try to make it perfect. Expect a few errors here and there is all im saying. Any criticism is appreciated as it helps me better myself as a writer. Even really hurtful ones! Also if you like my story then go ahead and... uhhhh... do whatever it is you do when you like a story on this site. Also! I do not own Call of duty or Hyperdimension Neptunia. If i did i would be sitting in a turbomansion right now playing hyperdimension and black ops 3 on two separate TV's at the same time. Oh and there would be a crapload of junk food.

Crimson snowflakes Chapter 1

Speech key

Normal talking

 **Corvus/CPU form talk/locations**

 _Whispering/thoughts_

* * *

 ** _?_**

A lone male figure sits with nothing but darkness all around him. He had lost count of how long he had been here, the amount of time he had sat and waited for something to happen.  
Well, something besides the common crow caw. And definitely not the all too common voice of the only other resident of this void. Speaking of which it was about time for said voice to start its usual activity of the day. Not that anybody could tell what time it was.

 **"Listen only to the sound of my voice. Let your mind relax. Let your thoughts drift. Let the bad memories fade. Let peace be upon you. Surrender yourself to your dreams. Let them wash over you like the gentle waves of the bluest ocean. Let them envelop you. Comfort you"**

 **"Imagine somewhere calm, Imagine somewhere safe. Imagine yourself in a frozen forest. You're standing in a clearing. Trees around you so tall, they touch the sky. Pure white snowflakes fall all around. You can feel them melt on your skin. You are not cold. It cannot overcome the warmth of your beating heart. Can you hear it?**  
 **You only have to listen."**

 **"Do you hear it slowing?**  
 **You're slowing it. You are in control. Calm. At peace?"**

For what has felt like eons Commander Jordan Cooper has sat in this void of nothing listening to the caws of crows and the usual chanting of Corvus, an experimental A.I that had been in development by a corporation known as coalescence, but had gone rogue after gaining sentience. Long story short it got free and screwed a lot of things up, leading to Jordan's current situation.

Jordan had tried to find Corvus. But he was never able to find him. When he tried to get up and walk it seemed as if he wasn't moving at all. Jordan has no idea as to why him and Corvus are stuck in this dark void. He had supposedly wiped his DNI, Or direct neural interface, clean of everything, allowing Jordan to live his life peacefully. Yet here he was stuck in a dark void with the very thing he supposedly purged from existence.  
 **"Do you not know what has really happened to you?"** Came the voice of Corvus. This surprised Jordan. Usually Corvus does not do anything but repeat the same set of words in a set time period.  
Wondering why Corvus was speaking he decided to reply "What do you mean what really happened to me?" For a while there was no reply, but eventually Corvus's voice once again echoed through the void **"Everything you know has been a lie."**

"What do you mean everything i know is a lie?" Jordan asked once again confused. But this time Corvus kept quite. For a long time Jordan sat once again in the void with nothing but crows sounds to keep him from forgetting hes alone. But after the usual amount of time had passed Corvus had began to chant Dr. Salim's mantra again.

 **"Listen only to the sound of my voice. Let your mind relax. Let your thoughts drift. Let the bad memories fade. Let peace be upon you. Surrender yourself to your dreams. Let them wash over you like the gentle waves of the bluest ocean. Let them envelop you. Comfort you"**

Jordan decided to try and see if Corvus would answer him this time and began to speak before Corvus began the next set of words. "Answer me this time Corvus! What do you mean everything i know has been a lie?"  
Corvus seemingly ignored him though and continued.

 **"Imagine somewhere calm, Imagine somewhere safe. Imagine yourself in a frozen forest. You're standing in a clearing. Trees around you so tall, they touch the sky. Pure white snowflakes fall all around. You can feel them melt on your skin. You are not cold. It cannot overcome the warmth of your beating heart. Can you hear it?**  
 **You only have to listen."**

"DO YOU HEAR ME CORVUS! I WANT ANSWERS!" Jordan shouted at the top of his lungs. **"..."** Corvus stopped. Jordan sat and waited for Corvus to say something. For what felt like hours Corvus's voice finally rang out through the void again.  
 **"The operation to implant DNI into your brain... Something was done wrong."** Jordan was obviously confused. His DNI must of been implanted successfully otherwise he would not be sitting here with Corvus. "What do you mean something went wrong?" He questioned.  
 **"The DNI was transplanted successfully... But you had been so badly injured that you died shortly afterwards. Everything you have been doing has been an extremely realistic dream powered by the events Taylor has experienced"** Jordan sat there mouth agape before replying. "no no no! Your lying to me! I couldn't have died. There's no way!"

Suddenly a third voice cut in "So your the extra connection i have been feeling..." Jordan looked around until spotting in the distance John Taylor walking towards him. "Taylor!? What happened!? Where am i!? Why is Corvus here!?" Jordan asked Taylor.  
Taylor suddenly became sullen. "You died shortly after surgery private... While me and the team were training you. As for why you are here? Everything here is the last little spark of a dead brain." Jordan could not believe his ears. He was dead. And his entire adventure was nothing but a vivid dream. His relationship with Kane was fake. But oddly enough he felt at ease. At least this meant that Corvus was fake too. And that his entire squad wasn't really dead.  
His only regret is that he would never be able to go home and see his mother and father again. Never be able to show them all the fancy medals he would of earned. Hell, all they would get is a few soldiers at their door with a death certificate.

Suddenly Corvus appeared out of nowhere and burst into a swarm of crows. Taylor looked at Jordan with a grim look. "Looks like your time is nearly up kiddo... your brain is about ready to shut down for good." Taylor explained. Jordan stared at the nonexistent ground before getting up and moving towards Taylor.

"Taylor... Half of it may of not been real... but it was an honor serving with you. And take care of Kane for me." Jordan stated before taking a surprised Taylor's hand and shaking it. Just as he stopped he suddenly felt himself burst into crows.

Jordan could not even feel now. All he could do is think. _"Must be one last little bit of activity in my brain."_ Jordan thought. Suddenly he slowly felt his mind slipping away. But just as he was about to slip away completely he felt like he was being shocked. And suddenly he felt as if he was sucked through something.

* * *

 **In reality**

John Taylor sat over the bed staring at a flat heart monitor. It of course had been that way for a few minutes. Hell, he had left the med bay to head back to his room. But there was that last little spark from Jordan's DNI that brought him back to this room.  
Taylor suddenly noticed Jordan's neck sparking. "What the hell?" He said to himself before moving behind him to get a closer look. Suddenly the spark jumped out and zipped into a power line leading into a nearby computer. Taylor dismissed it and slowly walked out of the room to go find Jacob Hendricks. He had a new soldier to train and to hell if he wasn't going to take care of him.

* * *

 **?**

Corvus refused to give up. He knew he did not exist. He knew he was just a figment of someones imagination. But he still felt real. And he still felt the need to find the frozen forest so he could keep everyone safe. So he grabbed the last little bit of Commander... or should he say Private Jordan, he could grab and overrode his DNI to upload them into a nearby computer.  
Slowly he searched every corner of the internet for the frozen forest. Deeper and deeper into the web. Eventually he broke out of the surface web into the deep web. For even longer he explored. Trying to find that which he seeks. For what felt like forever until finally he reached the very bottom and broke through into an ever more unknown part of the internet. Slowly instead of websites he was seeing what looked like worlds. He saw lush green forests. Volcanic mountains and even glimmering oceans. But never did he find the frozen forest. Just as it seemed like he could not go any deeper he found it. A world with deep snow all around and tall trees that touched the sky. With a feeling of joy Corvus leaped into the world, happy that he finally saved someone. But for some reason Corvus did not feel himself disappear. He would not question it long.  
Right now he felt tired, something he never felt before. And he fell asleep.

* * *

 **The world of Gameindustri: Space**

High above the clouds, what looked to be a blackened crystallized power sign you would see on certain game consoles is floating around the void. Suddenly it started gaining bits of color to it. Slowly as the hours ticked by the Crystal was glowing a bright crimson. The now glowing crystal then started to quickly descend towards Gameindustri. Specifically towards a large forest in Lowee.  
If anyone was in space or could hear in space they would hear two voices emanating from the crystal chanting.

 **"Listen only to the sound of my voice. Let your mind relax. Let your thoughts drift. Let the bad memories fade. Let peace be upon you. Surrender yourself to your dreams. Let them wash over you like the gentle waves of the bluest ocean. Let them envelop you. Comfort you"**

 **"Imagine somewhere calm, Imagine somewhere safe. Imagine yourself... in a frozen forest...**

* * *

 **A/N**

So that's a wrap for this chapter folks. Next chapter were getting into the hyperdimension world. Also i decided to do some character bios here to give you information on key characters. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this and have a nice day. Now i will try to post chapters every two or three days. Hope to read some good reviews and criticism's. I also hope i did not disappoint anyone given this is my first story. And before i we end this i would like to ask a question. Would you guys like to see Taylor and Hendricks end up in the Neptunia world eventually? Or should i not involve anymore call of duty characters at all?

Private Jordan Cooper

Age: 19

Birthday: July 13 2047

Affiliation: Winslow accord/ United States Army. ***Note*** Both of these are former affiliations.

Bio: Private Jordan Cooper is a young man that grew up in a small country town in the United states in the normal world. His mother was a simple stay at home mom and his father was an army operative. He was born into an era where human augmentation was norm and technology was at an all time high. Robots with high level intelligence are constantly being manufactured with the most notable being The highly experimental 115 unit otherwise known as "reaper". Jordan always wanted to meet a robot as a young child, which is half the reason he wanted to join the army. The other half is that his father was murdered in an undisclosed location by CDP operatives. It is believed he was a CIA agent sent on a mission that went sour. Regardless of the hows and whys this led to a large resentment of the CDP and in turn the 54 immortals. As soon as Jordan turned 18 in 2064 he joined the U.S army being put on a team led by Jacob Hendricks. In 2065 they were sent on a mission to rescue a minister that the CDP had kidnapped. During the mission Jordan finally realized his dream of meeting a robot... that then began to try and shoot his face... Oh and there was this one he killed that kinda floated in mid air for a while... yeah... that was funny... He still has no idea how that was physically possible. Oh and there's the robot that brutally ripped his limbs off... That one turned his love of robots into an intense hate for them... So... yeah... Anyways afterwards he was taken back to base and put into surgery to try and save his life. Miraculously he made a full recovery. Too bad the CIA decided they wanted to turn him into a super soldier and implanted a DNI Unit in his head. Something was done wrong during the procedure leading to it causing problems later as Taylor interfaced with Jordan to try and teach him how to use his DNI abilities. He was pronounced dead a few hours later. But before he died he lived on in a vivid dream where Taylor and his team were infected by a rogue A.I named Corvus. Eventually as Jordan was drawing his last few breaths he defeated Corvus after battling in a twisted manifestation of the frozen forest. But as his brain shuts down for good he finds himself in a void of nothing with only Corvus's voice and crows echoing throughout the void, eventually learning hes been dead the whole time, everything hes done has been naught but the imagination of a dying brain. His brain then finally shuts down. But is his adventures really over yet?

A.I Corvus

Age: ?

Birthday: 2065

Affiliation: None being he isn't real

Bio: In Jordan's Dream, Corvus's consciousness was created after the AI that was supposed to control soldiers with DNI collected memories and knowledge of human test subjects in a CIA black project, but killed the scientists in charge of the project with Nova 6 as soon as it became sentient. Corvus created the Frozen Forest, a simulation of life after death. Corvus then corrupted minds of John Taylor, Sarah Hall, Peter Maretti and Sebastian Diaz, making them do actions against their will in search of the frozen forest, a place spoken of in a psychiatric poem read by Dr. Salim to the patients used to create Corvus. In the long run Taylor and his team were all killed off and eventually Jordan tries to kill himself to stop Corvus. Corvus locks him in his own mind which is turned into a twisted version of the frozen forest. Jordan eventually escapes and tries to purge his DNI. Sadly all of these events were simply dreams created by similar events John Taylor experienced due to him interfacing with him before Jordan's DNI Malfunctioned. Minus the twisted A.I. In reality Corvus is but a figment of his mind created from his new found hatred of artificial beings. Although it appears Corvus has somehow become an actual A.I and taken control of Jordan's DNI and slipped their consciousness into the web once again in search of the real frozen forest.


	2. Chapter 2: Life

HELLO EVERYONE! Its me CrazyKrabby bringing you a brand new chapter of Crimson Snowflakes! As always i dont own diddly squat so dont send your well payed lawyers after me! Thanks! Now pleases enjoy the story!

* * *

Crimson Snowflakes Chapter 2: Life

Jordan slowly opened his eyes to the world. His eyes felt as if he was opening them for the first time in a long time. Taking a quick look around he found there was snow everywhere with trees reaching high into the sky reminding him of the time Corvus trapped him inside his mind. Slowly he tried to get up off the snowy ground but ended up stumbling onto his back. "Just great... My whole damn body wants to act weird today it seems" Jordan mumbled to himself.  
After a few more tries he finally got to his feet.

Now that he was up he could take a bit of a better look around the general area. Yep, just like Corvus's simulation. Snow and trees as far as the eye can see. But oddly enough there was no data particles floating about like he usually seen in simulations. Given all simulations may not have data particles. The only ones he's ever been in is the Nuk3town simulation and the ones created by interfacing with his friends. Oh and ones made by Corvus.

Suddenly Jordan froze. He was supposed to be dead. "So this is the afterlife huh? Salim and Corvus would of got a kick outta this." He remarked. Suddenly he heard something that sounded like laughing off in the distance. Jordan slowly started to move towards the direction he could hear the laughing. As he neared closer he could make the voice out as a young male child.  
Jordan wondered why a child would be out in the woods all by himself.

He finally caught sight of the child. He had what looked to be short red hair with a cow lick sticking up at the top. He was wearing a white T-shirt and some shorts. He looked to be around 9 years old. All in all Jordan decided this kid was definitely not dressed to be out here. He decided to get the kids attention. "hey kid?" The kid turned around to face him showing enthralled yellow eyes. **"Do you see this Jordan? We've done it! The frozen forest is all around us! It's all true! I dont feel cold, yet i can feel the snow melt on my skin!"** The kid said in a happy voice. Jordan blinked in surprise before uttering. "Corvus? Is that you?" The young child simply nodded his head. "Why the hell am i not dead? And why are you here?" Jordan asked. The young kid now known to be Corvus took on a thoughtful look. After a few moments he simply shrugged and said. **"No idea. I would say i somehow became an actual A.I but i wouldn't know anything about that. As for your question of where we are? Just look around you! We're in the frozen forest! All this time Salim was right!"** Jordan took on a thoughtful look himself and replied. "But all of that was just a dream my brain created. How do we even know if Salim was an actual person?"

Before they could question things any more they noticed a red glint back from where Jordan had woken up at. **"Hey whats that over there?"** Corvus asked as he walked towards the red object.  
Jordan not having any clue decided to go and pick it up. What they found was a weird ruby looking power button you would of found on an old Nintendo game. "What the hell is this thing?" Jordan asked while inspecting the ruby closely. Corvus not having any clue as to what it is somehow felt like it was important to them somehow. **"I dont know what it is but i think we should keep it. It feels as if its connected to us in some way."** Corvus said. Jordan simply nodded and put it in his backpack he always carries on his back.

Oh yeah. Speaking of backpack he needs to check and see what all he has on him right now. In all truth he should not even be alive. But it seems like Corvus did something to save both their skins. Opening up his backpack he found a ton of field rations along with bottles of water and some of those chocolate bars Hendricks took a liking to. Or maybe he didn't since it wasn't real? Well that wasn't really important right now. Also in the bag he found Looking deeper into the bag he found an MR6 pistol along with his Golden Razorback. He really should of thought about everything being a little odd since his gun was gold... He never saw anyone else with a golden weapon running about. Its not really surprising everything was a dream. And then there was that time he used a gun that looked like it was made of crystallized emerald or something.

Continuing on looking through his things he found other useful military knick knacks for camping and the like. Staring up into the sky he noticed that it was starting to get dark. So he started pulling out all the camping gear and setting it up while he told Corvus to try and start a fire if he could so they could have some light for the night. Corvus at first refused as he did not want to melt even a little bit of the snow in the forest. But after a talk about how this place is constantly snowing he gave up and started attempting to make a fire anyway. About an hour later they had a comfy little camp sight made up.

As they were getting ready to sleep Corvus suddenly shot up in a panic. **"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS ODD FEELING IN MY BODY!?"** Corvus yelled. Jordan looked over at him with a brow raised. "what does it feel like?" he asked.  
Corvus, face getting more worried by the second replied. **"Kinda like a weird rumbling right about here."** He then pointed to his stomach. Jordan could not help but laugh realising what the problem was. Corvus is hungry it would seem. And being an A.I that never really existed he would not be used to human feelings. He got up and dug through his backpack trying to find some food to cook up on the fire. He found a big can of beans and moved it over towards the fire.  
After making a simple a small prop for the beans to sit on over the fire he told Corvus what his problem was. "Your just simply hungry. Every day you got to eat food otherwise your going to get that feeling. If you dont eat you will eventually die from starvation." Corvus suddenly gained a look of understanding. Corvus could remember times when he watched Taylor and his crew eat food. Now that Corvus had feelings he kind of felt like a creep having just sat and watched them eating.

After a while Corvus's beans where finished and Jordan took them off the fire and handed them to Corvus along with a spoon. "So what do we do now Corvus? We have enough food to last us about a week right now tops. Tomorrow should we go searching for some form of civilization?" Jordan asked. Corvus taking a bite of his beans stopped and thought a moment before gaining a smile. **"I like this idea. Anyone who lives in the frozen forest must be nice kind people."** Corvus said. Jordan simply nodded his head and replied.  
"Then thats, that then. Tomorrow we go hunting for a town or something. After a little bit Jordan pulled out a chocolate bar and started eating it. He then got into a sleeping bag to go to sleep. There was not much worry of the snow piling up on them given the campfire burning next to them. They were also under a fallen log so there should be no problem with snow.

As Corvus sat there eating his beans he saw something weird. He saw what looked to be two glowing yellow lights off in a cluster of trees just ahead of them. Just as Corvus was about to get up and investigate another pair of glowing yellow eye's appeared. Then another, and another, and another, until finally there were thousands of glowing little lights all over the forest. Suddenly the first pair he saw started moving out of the cluster. Corvus felt some weird form of tension in the air. Suddenly out of the cluster stumbled some abomination of a creature. It looked like a human but it looked like it had decayed all over. And the glowing yellow lights was its eyes. It seemed to stumble about without a care in the world.  
Then thousands more poured out from behind it. They were wandering around everywhere now. Corvus quietly shook Jordan awake so he could see what was happening.

"What the hell cant a guy get some sleep aro..." Jordan grew silent as he noticed what looked to be stumbling corpses wandering all around them. He simply made a shush motion to Corvus. All night long they sat and watched the strange creatures wandering about the area. They wandered close many times and Jordan was almost tempted to pull out his Razorback and shoot them. But they never seemed to care about them sitting inside the large log. They just went about there business until finally late into the night there numbers dwindled down and the constant groaning noises they made had died out. After a while longer of staying awake to see if they come back or not Jordan and Corvus fell asleep.

Corvus awoke to what sounded like a large stomping noise. He wondered if it was one of those things from last night walking by them but it sounded too far away and much too large. Shaking Jordan awake they stumbled out of their log to investigate what was going on.  
They got out and stared into the direction the stomping was coming from. "Why are we just standing here letting this thing walk towards us?" Jordan asked readying his Razorback in case anything charged at them. Corvus simply shrugged and said. **"This is the frozen forest. Nothing bad could live here. I mean look at those things we saw from last night. They let us be. So this most likely will too."** Jordan just nodded since Corvus had a point there but kept his Razorback readied anyway.

Suddenly out from the trees stomped a giant dragon. As soon as it spotted Jordan and Corvus it slowly walked towards them. It got right up in there face and sniffed them. Corvus taking this as friendly interaction just smiled and said. **"See Jordan! It's..."** But was then interrupted by the large dragon suddenly roaring right in there faces. *ROOOOOOOOOOAR* It's roaring kind of sounded like one of those dinosaurs you would hear in Jurassic park. As the dragon roared they were slowly blown back a bit from its roar. It kept this up for around five minutes for some reason.  
Finally it stopped. "Okay Corvus i think he's..." Interrupted again by the dragon comediacally roaring at them. This time the roar was so strong they didn't just get blown back a little but they're mouth's were flapping open and shut making a weird little noise. Eventually it stopped again.  
 **"Okay i think its done for real this..."** Corvus started to say but... *ROOOOOOOOOOOAR* As they were being roared at Jordan looked to Corvus and said. "I think this things just trying to be an ass to us..."

Finally it had stopped roaring at them. It looked like it was about to blow fire at them given the way its mouth was starting to glow. Corvus and Jordan jumped out of the way as a large gush of flame came blowing towards them. **"OH GOD JORDAN ITS NOT FRIENDLY, ITS NOT FRIENDLY, SHOOT ITS BLOCKS OFF!"** Corvus screamed in fear.  
Jordan stared at Corvus with a look that screamed "You think" and then began to spray bullets at the overgrown lizard. It did seem to be harming it thank god. It would of sucked if it was one of those dragons that could only be killed by some legendary artifact. The dragon started to spew more fire at Jordan but he used his cybernetic augments to jump over the large beast. Now being behind the dragon he began to spray bullets at its slightly weaker looking back. The dragon angry at being hurt flapped its tail at Jordan only to have a large ringing sound pierce its ears stunning it. Apparently Jordan could still use his cybernetic chaos abilities.

With the dragon distracted by the ringing noise Jordan released a swarm of Nano fireflies to burn the dragon up from the cellular level. With an unearthly scream the dragon was slowly burned to death from the inside and out until finally it burst into a weird bunch of pixels. Corvus looked at where the dragon was and noticed a weird little red orb sitting in the snow. Corvus picked it up and put it in Jordan's backpack. **"something tells me the frozen forest is actually a dangerous place..."** Corvus mumbled to himself. Jordan just nodded his head. Suddenly Corvus thought of something. **"Why are you not trying to kill me? After everything i did to you?"** Corvus asked. Jordan just simply raised a brow and smiled. "Simple answer to that. Considering the fact i was doing everything to myself since it was my dream. So in all truth its my fault you were an insane rogue A.I." Corvus accepted this answer and the two began to trot of towards what they hoped to be civilization. Meanwhile up in a tree a woman with a witch hat has watched everything that just happened.

* * *

And thats a wrap for today! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And if there is any mistakes or especially plot holes found dont hesitate to tell me. I would like to fix errors as soon as possible! So yeah. Anyway nothing interesting today but a quick explanation for what Jordan cooper looks like. After writing all this i realized i never explained how he looks. Well let me fix that right now.

Just imagine your average looking 19 year old. He shaves constantly so he never really has a beard. He kinda has shaggy brown hair. And if you want to know what he wears, its the call of duty outfit from the campaign. He also has blue eyes and you can just imagine him how ever tall you want him to be. Wow this explanation of how this character looks is terrible... Meh... I aint perfect. Anyways hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and i hope to see some mistakes being pointed out cause i feel like i made a few. Till next time mates!


End file.
